Ladagio
by kanon1010
Summary: alunan piano itu selalu meyakinkan ku bahwa kau selalau bersamaku, walau ragamu telah tiada tetapi sosokmu selalu hidup dihatiku./terlambat? memang mengatakan perasaan ini terlambat tapi aku bahagia bisa mengucapkannya. SasuNaru Mind to RNR..


Suara alunan Piano itu memenuhi ruangan hallroom yang memang sesaat tadi telah digunakan sebagai acara orchestra yang dilangsungkan oleh salah seorang komposer terkenal di Konoha, yaitu Namikaze Minato. _Beethoven, Ladagio sostenuto from moonlight sonata _sedang dimainkan oleh seorang pemuda berambut kuning cerah di atas sebuah grand piano berwarna hitam. Piano tersebut sebelumnya di duduki oleh seorang pianist yang amat sangat di kenalnya dan lagu ini sama seperti yang pianist tersebut mainkan. Tetapi berbeda dengan yang dimainkan pianist tadi, alunan yang dimainkan si pirang terasa menyayat hati dan bermakna dalam, hingga si pemuda berambut pirang itu terbatuk-batuk dan mengeluarkan darah. Membuat kesadarannya hilang dan darah membasahi tuts piano tersebut dengan cairan pekat tersebut. Sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya ia sempat melirihkan sebuah kata untuk seseorang.

"Sasuke….gomenasai…."

.

.

.

_**LADAGIO**_

_**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_

_**THIS FIC BELONG : KANON1010**_

_**GENRE : ROMANCE, ANGST**_

_**PAIRING : UCHIHA SASUKE X UZUMAKI NARUTO**_

_**RATE : T**_

_**WARNING : (agak) OOC, AU, BL, CHARA DEATH, TYPO(S), MISS TYPO, (agak) ga jelas ceritanya.**_

_**HAVE A NICE READ…..**_

_**.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

Semua kisah ini bermula ketika seorang pemuda berambut pirang ini yang diketahui bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang pemuda dengan wajah yang bisa di katakan cukup manis dengan kedua bola mata yang berwarna biru langit ini menginjakan jenjang perkuliahannya di smester 3 jurusan musik. Ia memang menyukai musik sejak kecil, ia memang hidup di keluarga yang pencinta musik, ayahnya Namikaze Minato adalah seorang konduktor yang amat terkenal dan ibunya Uzumaki Kushina seorang pianist muda yang melegenda. Mengapa Naruto memakai marga ibunya? karena perceraian kedua orangtuanya yang membuat dirinya menjadi hak asuh ibunya.

Saat ini ia sedang dibingungkan oleh sikap sahabat dekatnya sekaligus seniornya di kampus, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke. Siapa yang tak mengenal pria bermarga Uchiha ini, dengan paras wajah yang Tampan dengan rambut berwarna raven di pertegas dengan kelamnya bola mata membuat para gadis-gadis tergeletak tak berdaya. Ia satu-satunya orang terdekat yang dimiliki Naruto, bahkan tanpa diketahuinya Naruto memliki perasaan yang lebih pada sahabatnya itu. Tetapi ia tak berani mengungkapkannya.

.

Seperti biasa di saat sela-sela pergantian mata kuliah, Naruto sedang berjalan menuju ruangan Tsunade, salah seorang dosennya yang mengajar di mata kuliah harmonisasi piano. Dengan sikap ramahnya ia menyapa satu-persatu orang yang mengenalinya saat sedang berjalan menuju lantai 1, ia tak sengaja melihat Sasuke bersama seorang gadis berambut merah dengan kacamata menghiasi wajah cantik gadis itu. Dia adalah Karin, mahasiswi jurusan vocal. Belakangan kabar berhembus bahwa ada hubungan antara Karin dan Sasuke. Dengan bersembunyi Naruto menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Ne, jadi apa kau setuju Sasuke-kun?" tanya Karin sambil mnggelayut manja di lengan Sasuke

"Tidak!" tolak Sasuke dengan tegas dan menepiskan Tangan Karin yang membuatnya jengah.

"Kenapa? Apa gara-gara si bocah pirang itu? Heh kau masih normal kan Sasuke?," Karin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Aku jadi curiga, selama ini kau menolak kencan kita karena kau tak menyukai wanita, kau tau kan kita itu di jodohkan?"

Sasuke hanya menatap malas wajah wanita dihadapannya ini kalau mata itu bisa membunuh, death glear andalannya mungkin sudah ia pakai untuk menyingkirkan wanita dihadapannya ini.

"Kau Gay ya Sasuke? Hm..," Karin membetulkan kaca matanya. Perkataan Karin tadi cukup membuat emosinya sudah tak tertahankan.

"Kalau memang begitu cocok lah kau dan si bocah rubah itu. Kau tau? Dia menyukaimu di menyimpang." seringai menyebalkan terpampang di wajah Karin, ia tau ia telah berhasil menjebak Sasuke dan sengaja berkata seperti itu agar di dengar Naruto yang dilihatnya sedaritadi sedang mengintip mereka.

"Hn, apa buktimu? Dan asal kau tau aku masih normal dan tak akan pernah menyukai si dobe itu! Dia hanya bocah ingusan yang kuanggap saudara tak lebih." jelas Sasuke dengan tegas dan pergi meninggalkan Karin.

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu merasa jantungnya seperti tertusuk samurai. Sungguh sakit, cintanya yang hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Bahkan ia telah patah hati sebelum menyatakan perasaannya. Dengan langkah yang gontai ia meninggalkan tempat itu dan menyadari perubahan Sasuke belakangan ini, ya ini dikarenakan dirinya. Sasuke masih normal sedangkan dia meyimpang.

.

Pintu ruangan 2F minor, nama kelas itu terbuka. Di dalamnya sudah ada Tsunade dan Sasuke. Mereka berdua sedaritadi menunggu kedatangan Naruto.

"Dari mana saja kau bocah?" tanya Tsunde selaku dosen pembimbing kelas harmonisasinya. Naruto menyadari bahwa ke dua pasang bola mata itu sedang memperhatikannya.

Dengan senyum dan tawa yang dibuat-buat ia menyengir, "Heheh gomen nona Tsunade, tadi aku habis dari toilet," ucapnya sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal dan melihat sosok Sasuke yang sedang duduk di kursi dekat grand piano. Walaupun hatinya sakit dan percakapan tadi masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya, ia mencoba bersikap sewajarnya. "Yo! Teme. "

"Hn." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Baiklah sekarang kita mulai pelajaran hari ini, aku ingin kalian berdua duet memainkan lagu _Eine Kleine Nachtmusik_ karya _Mozart_ ." perintah Tsunade pada dua muridnya tersebut dan dibalas anggukan oleh keduannya.

Dalam ketukan ketiga mereka memulai memainkan karya tersebut. Wlaupun Sasuke terkenal sebgai cowo yang dingin dan suka tak mau perduli, tetapi permainannya sangatlah lembut lain dengan Naruto yang lebih suka dengan gaya ceriannya.

"STOP!" Tsunade berteriak

"Ada apa nona?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah bingung.

"Naruto! Kenapa permainan mu seperti itu? Kamu tidak menghayatinya." Tsunade manatap wajah sendu Naruto

"Gomen nona, saya merasa tak enak badan. Bolehkan saya izin pulang cepat hari ini?" tanya Naruto penuh harap.

"Kau sakit? Wajahmu memang agak pucat. Baiklah kelas ini cukup sampai disini saja, kalian pelajari lagu _Chamber Symphony in C minor op.11_ karya _Shostakovich, _minggu depan akan saya test satu persatu.

"Hn.."

"Baik nona, saya undur .. uhuk..uhuk.. diri dulu" Naruto terbatuk-batuk sambil mencekram baju di dadanya. Dan segera berjalan keluar meninggalkan tempat itu dan tak bertatapan dengan Sasuke. Tetapi begitu sampai di pintu pergelangan tangannya di cegat oleh Sasuke.

"Tunggu dobe, ku antar pulang." seru Sasuke

Dengan sebuah tepisan kecil dari Naruto berhasil melepaskan pegangan sasuke. "Tidak, terima kasih hari ini aku bawa mobil."

"Hn"

"Benar teme, Lamborighi ku telah keluar dari bengkel." Seakan-akan Naruto tau apa dipikiran Sasuke walaupun hanya dengan dua huruf andalannya itu. Setelah itu Sasuke membiarkan Naruto pergi meninggalkannya. Entah mengapa ada perasaan sesak melihat Naruto yang meninggalkannya, padahal ia berjanji akan melupakan perasaan lebihnya pada pemuda tersebut.

**Naruto POV**

'Sialll….' Aku bergumam sendirian di belakang stir mobil yang sedang kujalankan menuju tempat rahasiaku jika aku sedang merasa gundah. Entah mengapa hari ini Kami-sama sedang memepermainkan ku seharian. Mulai dari ucapan Sasuke hingga ini penyakit sialan tiba-tiba kumat dimana sedang ada Sasuke disana. Mungkin memang sudah digariskan aku tak pernah hidup bahagia hingga akhir hayatku.

15 menit kemudian, sampailah aku di sebuah bangunan ala _collosium_ dengan cat luar berwarna coklat susu dan dikelilingi taman yang cukup luas. Ku ambil sebuah kunci dari kantong celanaku, kunci pribadi tempat ini yang hanya kumiliki seorang diri, karena bangunan ini adalah milik ayahku. Beliau menitipkan tempat ini padaku ketika ia bercerai dengan ibuku, dari saat itu hingga sekarang kugunakan tempat ini sebagai tempat ku menyendiri dan berlatih bermain piano.

Ku buka pintu yang beraksen dari kayu mahoni ini, dan terpampang lah sebuah pemandangan dimana ada sekitar 1000 bangku mengelilingi sebuah panggung yang cukup besar, dan di tengah-tengah panggung itu ada sebuah Grand piano berwarna hitam mengkilat. Ya tempat ini sebenarnya adalah sebuah tempat konser, dimana konser-konser classic besar dan beberapa rsital selalu bermuara disini. Tetapi karena sedang tidak ada jadwal pertunjukan aku berada disini.

Kusentuh bagian grand piano tersebut, dan duduk di kursinya. Setelah persiapan telah sempurna. Kutekan tuts pertama pada nada kunci D, kumainkan karya _Chopin- Marzuka in D major op.33 No.2_ aku sedang ingin memainkan lagu ini. Tiap nada-nada yang kuhasilkan membuatku tenang. Beginilah caraku menenangkan diri.

"Sasuke…"

Orang yang kucintai, orang yang bagaimana telah berhasil mencuri hatiku. Padahal jika kuingat kembali kita berdua adalah rival. Aku tak pernah mau mengalah padanya terutama di kelas Tsunade-sensei. Ia selalu satu tingkat lebih ahli dibandingkanku. Tetapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, saat ketika….

.

"_**Ne! Teme, bagaimana jika kita bertanding lagi!" tantangku pada pria dihadapan ku in.**_

"_**Tidak." tolaknya dengan singkat dan cepat.**_

"_**Hwee? Kenapa? Kau takut kalah ya. Aku masih tak puas kau mengalahkanku dalam lagu Rachmaninoff piano sonata op.18!" godaku sedikit, sambil mencolek-colek rambutnya yang mirip pantat ayam itu dan jujur aku selalu kesal jika ia lebih unggul dalam karya tersebut.**_

"_**Hn."**_

"_**Apa sih hn mu itu?" tanyaku dengan bingung**_

"_**Tidak takut dobe. Hanya saja," Sasuke menghentikan perkataannya**_

"_**Hanya apa? Ngaku saja jika kau sudah K.O! akhirnya seorang Uzumaki Naruto berhas-uhuk..uhuk…" saat sedang asik berbicara penyakitku kambuh. Ia langsung menoleh dengan cepat.**_

"_**Dobe?" ia menghampiriku dengan rawut wajah yang cemas dan menyentuh pipiku.**_

"_**Uhuk..uhuk.. aku tak apa teme, faktor cuaca saja." Kilah ku padanya.**_

"_**Hn." Tanpa aba-aba ia langsung menggendongku menuju mobil sport miliknya.**_

"_**Hei..hei teme! Baka ayam! Turunkan aku. Mau kau bawa kemana diriku?" aku bertanya sambil meraung-raung minta diturunkan dari gendongannya. **_

_**debaran dada ini terus bergemuruh dengan cepat. Dan ia membawaku kembali kerumah ku dan membawaku masuk dalam rumah dengan cara yang sama, digendong. Entah apa yang kurasakan, wajahku sudah sukses memerah mulai saat itu kusadari bahwa aku menyukainya melebihi rasa pada sahabat.**_

_._

Satu lagu telah selesai kumainkan, kurasakan cairan pekat berwarna merah itu telah mengalir manis di bibirku. Segera kuhapus dengan sapu tangan yang selalu kubawa dan mengambil obat yang juga selalu ada di dalam kantong. Kuminum 10 pil kematian (begitulah ku menyebutkannya) untuk mengurangi rasa sakit pada paru-paruku. Dan hasilnya selalu membuatku tak sadarkan diri.

**End Naruto pov**

**Normal pov**

Di atas lantai kayu itu, tergeletak tubuh Naruto. Tanpa ada seorangpun yang tau keadaannya. Beruntunglah Kushina, ibu Naruto selalu menyiapkan body guard yang mengawasi anaknya dalam keadaan tersembunyi. Segera seorang pria dengan luka melintang menggendong tubuh Naruto dan membawanya pulang. Tatapan matanya sedih melihat majikannya terlihat-ah bukan- tampak rapuh tak berdaya.

"Naruto-sama…." ujarnya dengan lirih.

Beberapa hari Naruto tak masuk kuliah. Ia memang sengaja tak masuk kuliah selain kondisi tubuhnya tak memungkinkan, kemarin ia medapat kabar dari Kiba sahabat baiknya yang mengatakan bahwa Sasuke dan Karin telah resmi bertunangan. Semakin pupus lah harapan Naruto untuk berharap pada Sasuke.

.

.

Hari berganti hari, hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto mengalami perenggangan. Selain karena Naruto memang mau menghindari si pemuda Uchiha itu dan tugas-tugas yang menumpuk selama ia tak mengikuti perkuliahan. Ia juga sempat di ancam Karin jika ia jadi gagal menikah dengan Sasuke, ia akan membeberkan perasaan Naruto pada Sasuke dan seluruh orang sehingga membuat Sasuke jijik padanya. Naruto takut jika Sasuke mengetahui kalau dirinya mengalami penyimpangan dan lebih memilih mengikuti kata Karin dan membiarkan hatinya terluka.

.

"Dobe, kita harus bicara." Sasuke mencegat Naruto yang baru keluar dari kelas.

"Ada apa Sasuke? Aku sedang banyak urusan." jawab Naruto dengan dingin dan tak mau melihat mata onyx Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, memangnya kenapa Sasuke?" Naruto memasang wajah tak bersalahnya.

"Hn, ikut aku!" perintah Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto.

"Teme! Lepaskan…"

"Hn"

Sasuke membawa Naruto hingga ke atap kampus dan mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga menghantam dinding.

"Apa mau mu?" teriak Naruto di depan wajah Naruto.

"Kau tau maksudku apa dobe," Sasuke menahan amarah yang telah memuncak pada pemuda blonde dihadapannya ini. Ia merasa marah karena Naruto tak memperdulikannya beberapa hari ini dan menjauhinya lalu malah sekarang lebih sering berjalan berdua bersama pria berambut merah maroon itu. Terlebih lagi mendengar perkataan Karin kemarin **(**_**"Teman, blondemu sudah punya pacar baru ya? Bagus deh jadi dia tak mengincarmu suke.")**_

"Jawab! Dobe.. kau mengerti maksudku apa kan?" Sasuke berteriak dengan kencang, membuat Naruto memejamkan matanya karena takut dengan ekspresi yang saat ini digunakan oleh Sasuke.

"Sa-sasuke..," perlahan iris saphhirenya terbuka menatap iris onyx yang ekspresinya tak bisa digambarkan.

"Mengapa kau menghindariku? Kemana saja kau selama ini?"

"A-aku.. tak menghindarimu, sekarang sedang banyak tugas dan aku sekelompok sama Gaara. Dan selama ini aku sedang ada urusan keluarga diluar kota." Naruto berbohong terbukti di balik badannya ia menyilangkan kedua jarinya.

"Hn, _uso! USO JANNAI YO NARUTO_!" teriak Sasuke yang bisa dikatakan sudah out of character seorang Uchiha.

"Buat apa aku berbohong? Sejak kapan kau perduli padaku hah? Kita ini RIVAL!" Naruto tak kalah kencang berteriak.

"Kusooo!" Sasuke menonjok dinding yang ada dibelakang Naruto, membuat pemuda blonde itu membelalakan mata karena kaget. Cairan merah pekat terlihat di tangan Sasuke.

"Sasuke kau kenapa? Maaf kalau aku salah berkata. Aku bingung dengan sikapmu," Naruto menundukan kepalanya ia menahan agar ciaran bening itu tak keluar. Ia tak mengerti mengapa hanya dengan menghindari Sasuke, ia menjadi marah seperi itu.

"_As your bestfriend, in your difficult times I want to be your best support_." Naruto mengenggam tangan Sasuke yang terluka dan mengambil sapu tangan untuk menutupi luka itu. Dengan gerakan yang tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluk tubuh mungil Naruto.

"Sa-sasuke ka-kau?"

"5 menit, ku mohon biarkan seperti ini 5 menit saja. Setelah itu aku akan menjauh darimu." Perkataan Sasuke sontak menghantam jantung Naruto. Ia tak menyangka Sasuke akan berkata seperti itu ada sedikit harapan bahwa Sasuke memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

" _I don't want to be apart from you, I still want to stay with you here like this, even you can't see my true feeling. These feeling I have only for you Sasuke, I love you." _Batin Naruto ketika dalam pelukan Sasuke. Setelah 5 menit Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan berniat meninggalkan Naruto, tetapi tangan Naruto menghalangi jalannya.

"Kenapa kau jadi begitu teme? Kau sudah tak mau menjadi temanku?" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya tanda ia sedang merajuk. Sasuke yang bingung dengan tingkah Naruto yang berubah kembali seperti biasa.

"Hn?"

"Huhh! Kau ini teme, Cuma gara-gara aku sibuk dan terkesan menghindarimu kau menjadi semarah ini. Maafkan aku ya Sasuke hehehe." Cengir Naruto dan menampakan 3 guratan halus yang ada di masing-masing pipi tan-nya.

"Kau ini benar-benar usuratonkachi, dobe." Sasuke mengacak-ngacak rambut pirang Naruto.

'_bersama denganmu seperti ini, sudah cukup bagiku'_ batin NarutoMereka berdua. kembali akrab, ternyata Naruto memang susah melepaskan diri dari Sasuke.

.

.

**Sasuke pov**

"Ini apa sensei?" tanya ku ketika Kakashi sensei dosen pembimbingku ini menyerahkan sebuah map padaku.

"Seseorang dari kelompok orchestra meminta kau menjadi pemain piano solo untuk mereka di Vienna bulan depan." jelas dosen tersebut tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku berwarna orange itu.

"Siapa konduktor yang menaunginya?" tanyaku kembali. Tentu saja jika hanya kelompok orchestra kecil aku akan menolaknya.

"Namikaze Minato."

Itu, nama dari ayah Naruto. Seorang konduktor terkenal dan tak berpikir dua kali aku menyetujuinya. Dan Kakashi sensei segera mempersiapkan kepergianku. Hal ini harus ku kabari pada dirinya , ya Naruto.

Kakiku melangkah ke gedung E dimana yang kutau dia sedang berlatih bermain piano bersama Asuma sensei. Begitu sampai disana tak kutemui sosok Naruto hanya ada Asuma sensei yang sedang membereskan partitur di atas piano.

"Sasuke, ada apa?" tanya pria yang agak berjenggot itu.

"Naruto." Jawabku singkat

"Owh, ia sudah keluar kelas 5 menit yang lalu. mungkin berada di tolet."

"Hn." Dan langsung ku pergi meniggalkannya.

"Dasar Uchiha.."

.

'Uhuk..Uhukk.. I-ruka jii-san…' terdengar lirihan ketika aku melewati depan toliet. Suara itu sangat familiar di telingaku, segera saja ku masuk kedam tolet dan mendapatkan.

"NARUTO!" teriakku melihat Naruto yang bersimbah darah terduduk lemas di atas lantai.

"Sa-Sa-suke.." lirihnya membuatku merasa tak kuat memandang dirinya yang seperti ini.

"Hei.. hei Naruto, bertahanlah. Akan segera kubawa kau ke rumah sakit." Dengan sigap ku gendong dia ala bridal style, tak kuperdulikan tatapan orang-orang pada kami berdua dan ku hiraukan teriakan Karin. Konsentrasiku terfokus pada pemuda yang sedang dalam gendonganku saat ini. begitu memasukannya dalam mobilku, segera kupacu ke rumah sakit.

.

Di rumah sakit, dokter hilir mudik keluar masuk ruang ICU membuat kepanikan ku bertambah walaupun tak nampak dari wajah stoic ku ini. tak berapa lama kemudian seorang dokter berambut pink keluar dari ruangan itu dan menghampiriku.

"Mana Iruka?," tanyanya langsung, membuatku bingung kenapa ia mencari kepala pelayan rumah Naruto. "Kau siapa?" lanjutnya

"Sasuke, teman Naruto."

"Kau yang bawa dia kemari?"

"Hn."

"Syukurlah tepat waktu. Sekarang dimana Iruka ?"

"Maaf saya tidak tau." jawabku singkat

"Haduhh.. bisa tolong hubungi dia agar segera kemari?" Dokter yang bernama Sakura itu memijit pelipisnya.

"Hn," segera kutekan nomer telpon rumah Naruto dan mengabari ke Iruka kalau Naruto di rumah sakit. "Sudah. Bisa kujenguk dia?" lanjutku

"Baiklah, tapi jangan berisik."

"Hn."

.

Kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki ruangan yang amat sangat menyengat dengan bau obat-obatan. Dengan memakai pakaian khusus ku hampiri sosok pemuda yang sedang tergeletak di atas ranjang. Berbagai selang-selang terhubung ke tubuhnya, sungguh pemandangn yang tak mengenakan hati. Kusibak rambut pirang yang menutupi sebagian matanya. Mata yang bisa memperlihatkan iris biru langit itu sekrang tertutup, wajahnya yang biasanya cerah sekrang pucat. Apa gerangan yang terjadi dengan mu Naruto?..

"Engh..ngh.. dimana aku?" Naruto mengerang tersadar dari pingsannya.

"Di rumah sakit."

"Sa-sasuke.." ia terlihat kaget melihatku yang berada di sebelahnya dan mencoba bangun dari tempat tidur.

"Tiduran saja, jangan memaksakan diri." balasku sambil mendorong tubuhnya untuk kembali berbaring di tempat tidur. Tanpa bicara banyak ia menuruti perkataanku dan terdiam tanpa mau menolehkan wajah melihatku.

"Kau sakit apa dobe?" tanyaku langsung, tanpa sempat di jawabnya pintu ruangan ICU terbuka masuklah dokter tadi bersama Iruka, kepala pelayan Naruto.

**End Sasuke pov**

**Normal pov**

Kedua orang itu menghampiri Naruto, sedangkan Sasuke memandang datar kedatangan mereka berdua.

"Sakura-chan…" panggil Naruto pada dokter yang sudah berdiri disebelahnya dengan berkacak pinggang.

"Uzumaki Naruto!," panggilnya dengan penuh penekanan di nama itu. "Kenapa kau bisa seceroboh ini hah!" Sakura mulai mengeluarkan aura hitamnya.

"Ano.. jangan berisik Sakura-chan, ini di ICU ingat bukan di rumah. Ssshhtt" Naruto meletakan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya.

"Aku tau tapi kali ini kau benar-benar!" Sakura bersiap menjitak kepala Naruto, untungnya di tahan Iruka.

"Nona Haruno, tahan emosimu. Dan tuan Uchiha bisakah kita bicara diluar sebentar?" tanya Iruka pada sosok Sasuke yang sedari tadi tidak dihiraukan.

"Hn"

Dengan mengikuti langkah Iruka, Sasuke keluar ruangan ICU . sesampainya di luar, Iruka menjelaskan mengenai keadaan Naruto walaupun dengan berbohong bahwa Naruto hanya kelelahan dan jika kelelahan ia sering seperti itu dan Sasuke hanya mengiyakan saja tak ingin bertanya banyak wlaupun ia tak percaya sepenuhnya perkataan Iruka.

-di lain tempat-

"Bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi Naruto?" Sakura mengintrogasi pemuda yang tengah duduk di atas ranjang.

"Pil kematianmu habis, dan ku coba memanggil Iruka jii-san malah tak sadarkan diri. Heheh" cengir Naruto yang membuat kening sakura berkedut kesal.

"Tidak mungkin habis Naruto, karena baru kemarin Iruka menebus yang baru," Sakura tau pemuda sekaligus sahabat kecilnya ini sedang berbohong. "Kumohon Naruto, setidaknya itu memperpanjang umurmu dan mencegah rasa sakitnya." Sakura duduk disamping Naruto.

"Gomen ne Sakura-chan, sudah takdirnya aku meninggal. Paru-paru ini telah rusak sedari aku kecil percuma." Naruto berkata lirih

"Apa pemuda bernama Uchiha itu yang membuatmu menurunkan semangat hidup?" Naruto menaikan kepalanya menatap wajah Sakura seolah-olah tatapannya mengatakan dari-mana-kau-tau.

"Dia Cuma temanku, tak ada hubungannya dengan penyakit ini."

"Apa dia tau?"

"Tidak. Dan jangan pernah memberitahukannya."

"Ternyata benar, sudah kau katakan kau menyukainya?" Sakura pandai menebak isi hati Naruto walaupun mereka telah jarang bermain bersama karena kesibukan masing-masing.

"Belum , lagipula dia normal sedangkan aku menyimpang." Naruto mulai meneteskan air matanya. Dengan segera Sakura menggusap pipi Naruto.

"Hei hei.. tak ada salahnya di coba untuk kau katakan Naru, cinta tidak mengenal gender lagipula kau kan hanya mengungkapkan perasaanmu jika ia menerima itu bagus jika tidak yasudah yang penting sudah kau katakan. Apa kau mau menyesal nantinya,?" dengan cepat Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu katakanlah sebelum terlambat." Sakura tersenyum lembut dan memeluk sahabatnya

"Hiks..hiks.. arigatou Sakura-chan." Naruto membalas pelukan Sakura sambil menangis

"Dasar cengeng, Naru baka!." Sakura mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto dan dibalas Naruto dengan menggembungkan seklaigus mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat keduanya tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga lupa kalau mereka sedang di ruang ICU. Lain hal dengan Sasuke yang melihat dan mendengar hal tersebut dengan pandangan suram dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, walaupun hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto mulai kembali seperti biasa namun ada sedikit yang berubah dari Sasuke yang seringkali membuat Naruto perasaan Naruto bingung. Kadang ia menjadi perhatian sekali kadang cuek kadang ia merasa seperti Sasuke sedang membuatnya cemburu.

Tau sedirilah sifat si Uchiha ini, ia lebih memilih tindakan daripada ucapan. ia telah menyadari bahwa ia mencintai sahabatnya ini bahkan tanpa diketahui Naruto ia telah membatalkan pertunangan dengan Karin demi dirinya. Dan ia menunggu Naruto mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai Sasuke langsung dari mulutnya bukan dari pembicaraan yang ia dengar tempo hari lalu. hingga hari itu tiba….

"Teme?" panggil Naruto ketika melihat Sasuke melamun sambil berjalan

"Hn"

"Kenapa kau melamun?"

"Hn"

"Kali ini aku tak mengerti arti Hn kebanggaan mu itu."

"Berisik dobe!" omel Sasuke.

"Bhuu~ teme memang selalu menyebalkan." Naruto mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya dan kembali melanjutkan jalannya dalam diam sambil memasang ipodnya

"Dobe.." Sasuke membuka suara karena merasa orang disebelahnya hanya diam saja.

"…"

"Uy dobe!" ucapnya dengan nada satu tingkat lebih tinggi

"…."  
>"UZUMAKI NARUTO!." Dengan paksa Sasuke melepaskan earphone yang bergantung manis di telinga pemuda imut itu.<p>

"Gah! Apaan sih TEME! Sakit tauuu." Ia mengusap-ngusap kedua telinganya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan." ujarnya dengan tatapan mata lurus melihat jalanan

"Apa?"

"Besok aku akan berangkat ke Vienna, menjadi pemain solo piano di Orchestra ayahmu." ujarnya dengan tenang

"Hah? Kau akan pergi besok?" serasa terhantam batu, Naruto tak menyangka Sasuke akan pergi secepat ini. meskipun iya telah mengetahui bahwa Sasuke direkrut oleh orchestra ayahnya Cuma ia tak mengira akan seperti ini. berbagai pikiran dan perasaan bercampur aduk

"Hn"

"Apa tak bisa diundur beberapa hari lagi?" tanya Naruto penuh harap.

"Aku bisa membatalkannya jika kau mau hanya dengan satu syarat."

"Syarat?"

"Hn, katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku dari dulu?" Sasuke menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menghadpkan tubuhnya ke Naruto.

"Ma-maksud mu apa teme?"

"Katakan sekali dengan jelas, aku mau mendengarnya langsung dari bibirmu." Ucap Sasuke sambil mentap iris saphhire Naruto

"eng.. semoga-kau-sukses." entah mengapa otak Naruto yang memang tau maksud dari sasuke malah mengatakan hal itu

"Haah~ baiklah kuharap tadi bukan itu yang terucap. Semoga kau sukses juga." Sasuke menghela napas dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto. ia menelan kekecewaan karena Naruto mengatakan yang bukan seharusnya dikatakan. Mungkin ia telah mengubur perasaannya pada Sasuke.

Naruto melihat sosok Sasuke yang berjalan jauh meninggalkannya sendirian di jalan. Ia menggenggam dada kirinya dan meremas baju itu, menahan sakit yang mendera entah itu karena kumat penyakitnya atau perasaan sakit melihat Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya.

"Gomen Sasuke, waktuku sudah hampir habis…" lirih Naruto

.

.

-5 bulan kemudian-

Nama Uchiha Sasuke segera menlejit tinggi bak menaiki lift. Namanya sudah terkenal hingga ke berbagai penjuru dunia, dengan dinaungi Hokage orchestra ia menaiki puncak popularitasnya sebagai pianist muda yang berbakat mengalahkan Hyuuga Neji yang telah terlebih dahulu melebarkan sayapnya di dunia. 5 bulan ia berkeliling dunia bersama Namikaze Minato untuk menggelar konser. Bahkan Ia sudah pernah tampil di depan kerajaan Inggris mendapat undangan langsung dari sang Ratu.

5 bulan pula ia tak mengetahui kabar dari Naruto. ia mencoba bertanya melalui Kiba, tetapi Kiba pun tak mendengar kabar darinya juga. Terakhir mendapat kabar sekitar 1 bulan setelah kepergiannya ke Vienna. Ia mengetahui bahwa Naruto telah keluar dari kampus dan hingga sekarang tak satu orang pun mengetahui kabarnya.

"_Yo! Minna… we have a invitation for the next concert_." Teriak sang maestro tidaklain adalah Minato.

"_Where we go next maestro?_" tanya seorang gadis manis berambut pirang dengan dikuncir satu.

"_Japan, at my hometown Konoha!."_ Jelasnya dengan wajah berbinar. Setelah berkata seperti itu suasana ruang latihan itu riuh karena mereka sangat bersemangat akan mengnjungi kampung halaman sang maestro dan si anak baru itu, Sasuke.

Minato menghampiri Sasuke, ia mengetahui bahwa Sasuke dan anaknya memiliki hubungan yang erat. Ia mengetahui semuanya dari Kakashi yang dulu adalah muridnya dan Sakura teman Naruto.

"Apa kau siap Sasuke-kun?" tanya Minato menatap Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Hn."

"Siap bertemu Naruto?" lanjutnya dan hanya di balas tatapan datar Sasuke.

"Dasar kau ini, kuharap kali ini kau tak akan melepaskannya. Hlangkan gengsi mu itu Sasuke." Minato menepuk pelan kepala Sasuke dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam mencerna perkataan maestro dan calon ayah mertuanya itu, seringai pun muncul di wajahnya.

'_**Tentu saja maestro, takkan kulepaskan'**_ batin Sasuke.

Japan, tepatnya di kota bernama Konoha. Di sebuah tempat mirip collosium, sedang berada seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan wajah memucat duduk di atas grand piano memainkan lagu _waltz from the sleeping beauty karya Tchaikovsky_. Menikmati tiap nada-nada yang dikeluarkan dari tuts piano tersebut hingga sebuah suara pintu terbuka mengacaukan ketenagannya.

"Maaf Naruto-sama," ujar Iruka sambil menghampiri Naruto

"Hum, ada apa?" jawab Naruto dengan datar

"Saya mendapat kabar, kalau ayah anda tuan Minato akan ke Konoha dan akan memakai tempat ini sebagai penyelenggaraan konsernya."

"Kapan ia akan datang?"

"Besok."

"kalau begitu persiapkan semuannya, jangan samapai konser ayah berantakan."

"Baik." Iruka pun meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah terdiam dan menatap kosong ke arah pintu.

'Sasuke…'

.

.

2 hari setelah itu, konser tersebut diadakan dengan memainkan beberapa karya dari _Mozart_, _Bach_, _Chopin_, dan di tutup dengan _Beethoven, Ladagio sostenuto from moonlight sonata. _Membuat konser yang berlangsung selama 2 jam itu disambut meriah. Naruto yang sedari tadi duduk diatas kursi roda karena sudah tubuhnya semakin rapuh memandang sosok pemuda berambut raven yang bermain piano dari atas pondium. Matanya tak lepas menatap sosok itu sejak awal, ia menatap dengan penuh rasa sedih.

Ingin sekali ia menghampirinya, tapi apa daya ia tak mau menampakan diri pada sosok itu bahkan ketika sosok itu mencarinya ia malah menghindar. Ia tak mau pemuda itu melihat keadaannya sekarang yang sudah di ujung kematian.

Konserpun telah selesai, ia hanya bertemu dengan ayahnya dan memeluk sosok ayah yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya seakan-akan itu pelukan terakhir darinya. Bahkan Kushina pun datang menonton konser itu. Mereka bertiga melepas rindu bersama seakan-akan tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Sedangkan Sasuke memilih kembali ke rumahnya karena tak berhasil menemui orang yang dicintainya.

.

Suara alunan Piano itu memenuhi ruangan hallroom yang memang sesaat tadi telah digunakan sebagai acara orchestra yang dilangsungkan oleh salah seorang komposer terkenal di Konoha, yaitu Namikaze Minato. _Beethoven, Ladagio sostenuto from moonlight sonata _sedang dimainkan oleh seorang Naruto di atas sebuah grand piano berwarna hitam. Piano tersebut sebelumnya di duduki oleh Sasuke, lagu ini sama seperti yang pemuda tersebut mainkan. Tetapi berbeda dengan yang dimainkan pianist tadi, alunan yang dimainkan si pirang terasa menyayat hati dan bermakna dalam, hingga si pemuda berambut pirang itu terbatuk-batuk dan mengeluarkan darah. Membuat kesadarannya hilang dan darah membasahi tuts piano tersebut dengan cairan pekat tersebut. Tetapi tetap memaksakannya untuk terus bermain.

Mungkin Kami-sama telah berkata lain, Sasuke tidak kembali kerumahnya ia kembali ke hallroom itu lagi untuk menengkan dirinya yang kalaut karena tak bertemu dengan Naruto. Begitu pintu samping dibukanya ia melihat ada sesosok yang tegeletak di atas grand piano, dengan segera ia menghampirinya dan menemukan Naruto yang terletak diatas pianod denga penuh darah.

"Naruto! Naruto sadar.. ayo sadar." Sasuke mengguncangkan tubuh Naruto, sesaat kemudian naruto tersadar dan berkata lirih dengan suara serak.

"Sas-suke.. go-gomenasai.." lirihnya mencoba menyentuh wajah Sasuke.

"Hoi dobe! Bagun kau tak salah apa-apa. Kau kenapa? Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit." Sasuke mulai panik

"Gomenasai, Sasuke… aishiteru." Lirihnya lagi dengan tatapan sendu.

"Baka! Dobe! Usuratonkachi! Itu yang ingin kudengar dari dulu. Hiks.. aku mencintaimu juga." Tak dihiraukan lagi air mata yang tak pernah keluar itu, ia memeluk tubu Naruto yang mulai dingin.

"Maaf, dan makasih, Sasuke…aku sudah bisa pergi dengan tenang." Naruto sekilas mencium bibir Sasuke dan kesadarannya hilang untuk selamanya.

"Naruto, Naru! Bangun bodoh! Hiks.. bangunnn dobeee!" teriak Sasuke memenuhi hallroom tersebut.

.

Keesokan harinya diadakan pemakaman untuk Naruto di areal pemakaman umum. Pemakaman itu dihadiri oleh para dosen, sahabat, dan keluarga. Semua orang terpukul dengan kepergian Naruto. Ia memang pintar menyembunyikan penyakitnya yang mengetahui hal itu hanya Kushina, Sakura, dan Iruka.

Hari mulai senja satu persatu orang orang meninggalkan pemakaman itu, tetapi Sasuke masih duduk diam diatas nisan tersebut. Dan menyentuh nisan tersebut, semilir angin senja menerpa wajahnya.

"Dobe tunggu aku menyusulmu." Kemudian Sasuke melangkah kaki meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sasuke tak kembali kerumahnya, ia memilih kembali ke hallroom tempat terakhir Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia duduk di hadapan grand piano tersebut dan memainkan sebuah lagu yang selalu menjadi permainannya bersama Naruto yaitu _Rachmaninoff piano sonata op.18 _ia pun tterbuai dengan permainannya sambil mengenang kebersamaannya bersama Naruto. Tapi, entah pendengarannya yang salah atau tidak terdengar ada yang iktan bermain bersamanya sekarang. Dengan membuka matanya ia melihat sosok Naruto dan keadaan transparan duduk disebelahnya, tangannya ikut bermain diatas tuts piano tersebut dan senyuman khasnya terpampang jelas.

"Aku, selalu bersamamu teme…." Kata sosok Naruto yang transparan itu. Segaris senyum pun terlukis di wajah Sasuke.

"Hn.."

.

.

OWARI~

.

A/N : hwaaa~ kanon nyasar lagi bkin fic baru.. padahal yang friendship and love hmm..? aja masih belum selesai. Habis kanon ga ada ide.. kalo kalian mau kasih masukan untuk cerita itu review aja disini ya… ^^

Ow ya tapi mau review cerita yang ini kan?

Sankyuu~ minna,,, +hugs+


End file.
